elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Waking Nightmare
On the bug with the follower, I accidentally entered the temple before Erandur got there and it said I couldn't enter here with a follower then left and both Erandur and my follower were standing outside then I talked to Erandur and went in with no problems. Came out with my original follower just waiting for me even though i hadn't told her to wait there. 07:38, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Going nowhere fast How do you release the miasma? There seem to be no levers or buttons, and my magic has been nerfed. Wunengzi (talk) 13:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) : By where the barrier is in the present, there should be a pull chain there from where you come from in the past. You walk for a really long time for such a simple, yet unopposed task.LeatherNeck2382 (talk) 18:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Erandur tells me to follow, but he doesn't move. After going through the dialog to start the quest, he then tells me to follow him, but he just stands there. If I exit the inn, re-enter and talk to him, he points and tells me about the temple, then says lets keep going, but he just stands there. --jimnms (talk) 01:31, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Skull of Curruption > (greater than) Having Erandur as a Follower Ok, so i'm on my second playthrough and i decided to allow Erandur to destroy the Skull of Curruption this time (1st time around i killed him) and i'm like 5min into having him as a follower and it's clear as day that it is WAY cooler to have the staff then to have this guy alive!..' I plan on reloading my save file and killing him'. I want someone to disagree with me on this! Or.. agree with me... either way, i would like some feedback here with your take on it! DrunkenSushi (talk) 07:54, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Bug? Occasionally, Erandur just seems to stand around doing nothing instead of moving to the next objective. Happened once on the stairs before going to the library, which I was able to fix by running/walking against him until I had "moved" him all the way up the stairs, where he reverted to normal. The second time was after disabling the barrier, but I have yet to find a way to fix that... reloading my last save fixed it. 07:25, February 5, 2012 (UTC) After following Erandur into the tempel and down to the blocked off era, he want me to follow him to the libery, but he stopps walking in the middle of the stairs. I fixed this by attacking him until he followed me and then i put away my sword as he was just outside the libery door, to stop the attack. I then gave him a shout of Unrelenting Force into the door, and then the door was unlocked, and the quest continued. This was on xbox360. Hope this might help somebody else to finnish the quest! Åsmund Leaving the map and going back outside also helps with this bug. When you come back in and approach him, he should continue opening doors and barriers. Vaermina's Torpor glitch? Ive gotten the Vaermina's Torpor before Erandur asked me to and it didnt glitch. This was on the XBox, anyone else have problems or is it just for the PC or Playstation? Should it be taken off the article? ---- Erandur Dissappear. After I talked to Erandur and followed him, I went inside the temple, he dissappear, im in front of church with no hallways or any other door than the one I came in. Any help? Barrier not opening? I think this is different to the Erandur disappearing glitch described on the page... When I entered the temple Erandur was inside fine, but when he did his flaming thing to open the barrier it didn't open. He seemed to think it was open and started walking into it. After walking against the wall for a few seconds the game teleported him to the other side of the barrier, and the only way I could follow was by using the tcl command. I reloaded the game I saved right before entering the temple, but the same thing happened again. Disabling magic barrier This was on the Xbox 360. I have drunk the Torpor. I have reached the barrier through the dream realm. I pull the chain to release the Miasma. Then when I take the soul gem, to release the barrier, it says that I have completed the objective and must speak to Erandur. The magical barrier has not disappeared. It is still there, I can not walk through it therefore I cannot speak to Erandur. I have tried reloading saves. I have tried going on ahead. Erandur appears in the staff's room. I complete the quest, but I cannot leave the temple due to the Barrier still being up. Any idea on how to get past this? Ignore the quest entirely and wait for a future update? Or is their a way to fix this? Door way glitch I was playing on xbox and when I drank the torpor and went into the memerories as I was going from one room to another a glitch made the doors and hallways connecting the rooms dissapear and instead all could see was blue mist. When I walked into it I fell and teleported to the beginning and couldnt finish. I then jumped over them and could make it through the memory but in the actual world it was the same and I was stuck for a long time. Finnally made it through to the end and those spaces made it easy to get out of the temple since i teleported instantly to the door. Donovan Mclean Odd bug I went through the temple and got the skull, but when I went back through the temple many of the priests were missing their robes. I was playing with conjuration spells. Has this happened elsewhere? (PS3) AmbieSushi 06:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC)